


Merry Christmas Aurone!

by Skifazoa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skifazoa/pseuds/Skifazoa
Summary: A holiday gift for Aurone, the fabulous and amazing.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Michele Crispino & Emil Nekola, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Christophe Giacometti
Kudos: 8
Collections: 18OI Secret Santa Holiday E-card Exchange 2020





	Merry Christmas Aurone!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Aurone!  
> I have a gift in two parts for you - neither particularly related to the other - but I hope you enjoy them nonetheless!
> 
> Part 1: A "photo" of Yuuri's bedroom wall at Hasetsu.  
> I feel like I went overboard making this, but I also feel that that's only fair since I didn't do Real Art™ for it since I have no faith in my freehanding skills whatsoever. Please, please, PLEASE don't look at this one at 100% size, you will see all of my imperfections and inexperience T_T
> 
> Part 2: An old poem telling a new story.  
> This came about because I panicked about Part 1 not being a good present, so I tried to envision what a surprise Christmas party at Hasetsu might look like.

Part 1: [A photo of Yuuri's bedroom wall at Hasetsu.](https://64.media.tumblr.com/773f418dd7a44bde057c935ba64fdea7/a1161558fbf427b7-50/s2048x3072/7938b485d386b96cfecc8435a1d48bb72ffa364e.png)

Part 2: [An old poem telling a new story.](https://64.media.tumblr.com/dcbfa675d410d48bc5299252afa098d3/eeff304dfa0851ba-9a/s1280x1920/4d609f7d760aea06148f12567b270bbc1ffaff24.png)

The original files can be downloaded from Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/qw7a9gs70018jva/AABIu3BTvHGNrk5i9wB5HPSva?dl=0).

Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy these! And I hope I was able to bring you some warm-n-fuzzies for Christmas :D
> 
> -Ski


End file.
